


Under The Heat

by Ringo_Angel



Series: Animal Hybrids [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Animal Ears, Bear!Beomgyu, Fluff, Fox!Yeonjun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Penguin!Kai, Rabbit!Soobin, Rimming, Smut, Squirrel!Taehyun, Tags Are Hard, There's kinda plot, Yeonjun/Taehyun is side, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: AU where everyone is an animal hybrid!Beomgyu likes Soobin, and Soobin likes Beomgyu. They have a cute, innocent relationship until Soobin goes into heat, but Beomgyu can't just leave him to suffer alone!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: Animal Hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845604
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Under The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/gifts).



“Beomgyu!”

The loud voice broke through Beomgyu’s nap. He groaned, forcing himself to look up at the angry fox staring back at him. 

“You didn't hear a word I said, did you?” Yeonjun frowned, his left ear twitching on the top of his head. Beomgyu had always said that Yeonjun’s ears always gave his emotions away. 

“No, I didn’t… sorry?” Beomgyu grinned sheepishly, though he was still feeling tired. 

Yeonjun’s lips pushed out in an over exaggerated pout. “Do bears really sleep that much?” 

“Actually, during autumn I can stay up for 20 hours, but I’m always hungry.” Beomgyu joked, only narrowly missing the fox’s hand. 

“Well, whatever.” Yeonjun got up from his chair, stretching his arms up. His fluffy tail was swishing side to side, like it usually did when he was getting nervous. 

Beomgyu hadn’t even realised that class had ended; he and Yeonjun were the only ones left, even the teacher had left. “When did class end?” Beomgyu asked, looking around seriously. 

“About twenty minutes ago, and then I was talking to you seriously only to find you sleeping away.” Yeonjun had his hands on his hips, the pout never leaving. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I was up all night playing games.” Beomgyu rose to his feet, pulling on his blazer and grabbing his bag. “What do you need me to do?” He was always willing to help his friend, no matter how whiny he could get. 

“I need you to come with me to the Herbivore class tomorrow.” Yeonjun crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing slightly. “Okay?” 

“Sure, that’s fine but… why?” Beomgyu tilted his head slightly, looking way too cute. 

“You sure you’re a bear? You’re way too cute and not ferocious at all.” Yeonjun grinned before walking out of the classroom. Beomgyu ran after the elder, glaring daggers at the back of his head. 

“What’s this misconception about bears being ferocious? We’re not malicious…” Beomgyu had been ridiculed as a kid for being small for a bear. When he met Yeonjun in high school, the fox was curious about him; he’d never met a bear before, and now they were good friends.

“Hey, come on!” Yeonjun waited for the bear to catch up. He threw his arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. “You know I didn’t mean it, bears are shy~” 

“Shut it.” Beomgyu playfully elbowed Yeonjun in the gut. He keeled dramatically before they both started laughing. 

They finally made it out of the school building, still laughing and joking. They were half way down the street when Beomgyu’s memory started up again. “Hang on, why are we going to the Herbivore class tomorrow?”

Yeonjun’s cheeks suddenly flushed, his tail starting to swish again. Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, seeing the elder’s sudden shyness. Yeonjun wasn’t usually this shy, so the situation was getting a lot more interesting. 

“Yeonjun… what aren’t you telling me?” Beomgyu smirked, “ehh? Is it a girl?? A cute Herbivore girl?” He couldn’t help but tease. “Let me guess, she’s an adorable bunny, right?” 

“No! Stop guessing, I’m already getting shy thinking about him…” Yeonjun gently slapped his cheeks, like it would help the redness. 

“Him?” Beomgyu questioned. 

“Ah, yeah…” Yeonjun ruffled the back of his hair. “Is that… okay?” He was starting to go into a panic, Beomgyu could see it in his eyes. 

The bear started laughing suddenly before reaching out and ruffling Yeonjun’s hair. “Come on, you think I care about their gender? As long as you don’t eat him one day, everything will be fine.” He knew how adorable Yeonjun was, so there was no way the Herbivore could resist. 

“Thanks.” Yeonjun smiled, looking honestly thankful. Beomgyu would always be there for Yeonjun. “I’ll need your help and advice, Beom. You're my go to guy.”

“I know.” Beomgyu was just as curious. He wanted to know who had gotten Yeonjun’s attention. He was still betting it was a petite, cute bunny boy. 

-

Morning class was boring as usual. Beomgyu sighed, leaning on his hand and staring out the window. Fortunately for Beomgyu he was always seated by the window. 

Yeonjun's desk was right in front of Beomgyu's. The fox was listening in, but he was looking confused. Beomgyu chuckled at the elder before looking out the window again. 

It looked like there was a class doing physical activity outside, even in the hot sun. Beomgyu was thankful that he didn't have a physical until the last period. 

After another hour, their class came to an end. Yeonjun leaned back in his chair, arms stretching over his head. "God I'm tired…" he yawned, not even bothering to move. 

The rest of the class was already packing away and leaving. Beomgyu pulled his phone out of his pocket, flicking through his phone for a couple minutes. They had one more class before lunch, and that was when Yeonjun wanted to go to the Herbivore Class.

Maths class went just as boring, but Beomgyu could see the slight shift in Yeonjun as the class progressed towards the end. 

“You okay?” Beomgyu asked, gently elbowing the elder. Yeonjun just nodded, trying his best to seem normal. 

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pry. He could do that later. As soon as the class ended, Yeonjun sighed, turning towards the bear. 

“You’re not gonna say anything that’ll ruin my life, right?” Yeonjun trusted Beomgyu with his life, but at the same time he knew the bear liked to tease him, no matter what. 

“What could I possibly say?” Beomgyu smirked slightly, “you’ll embarrass yourself in the end.” 

“Can you please encourage me...?” Yeonjun looked worried now. 

“Relax, you’re gonna be fine.” Beomgyu grinned, “who’s gonna say no to you?” 

Yeonjun started laughing at that, brightening his spirits at least. Beomgyu was glad that the elder was more relaxed now. 

“Let’s go, before I back out.” Yeonjun quickly stood up, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. Beomgyu followed suit, shrugging his backpack on. 

The halls were full of students enjoying their lunch break. Playing, joking and just loitering in the corridor. Yeonjun had his hands by his sides, clenching his fists tightly. 

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, “you sure you’re okay?” 

“Fine, fine.” Yeonjun waved his hand. 

They finally arrived at the herbivore class. That was until they caught sight of someone familiar at the door. Huening Kai was a cute little penguin that was too smart for his own good. 

“Ah, hyungs!” Kai grinned, turning to the bear and fox. “What are you guys doing over this side?” 

“What about you?” Beomgyu asked, crossing his arms in faux suspicion. 

“I’m just gonna ask Taehyun something.” Kai was pointing into the classroom. Beomgyu just nodded, that was until he noticed Yeonjun. 

The fox stood frozen; even his tail frayed. “Hey, you okay?” Beomgyu questioned. Even Kai was looking over the bear’s shoulder at Yeonjun. 

“I don’t think I can do thi-“

“Hey! You’re not running away now!” Beomgyu grabbed the Fox’s shoulders, shaking him a little. 

He gave Yeonjun an encouraging thwack in the arm. “Let’s go.” He grabbed the Fox’s wrist, pulling him towards the herbivores. 

Kai just followed them in, starting to feel curious about what was going on. Beomgyu just looked around the room, seeing most of the herbivore students glance up at them. 

“Who are we looking for?” Beomgyu whispered. They were just standing in the doorway, looking awkward. 

“Hey!” A sudden happy voice shouted towards them. Beomgyu watched a squirrel boy stroll up towards them. “Yeonjun-hyung, how are you?” 

Yeonjun’s cheeks suddenly turned red, his ears twitching. “I’m... I’m good. How are you?” 

“I didn’t thank you for catching me the other day. Thank you, hyung.” The squirrel grinned. 

“Taehyun!” Kai jumped in from behind the other Carnivores. 

“Huening Kai!” Taehyun reached out and ruffled the penguin’s hair. “You come for that book?” 

“Yep!” Kai smiled softly. 

Yeonjun was just smiling, watching Taehyun tease Kai. His tail was swishing from side to side. 

Beomgyu just sighed. So, Yeonjun liked Taehyun the squirrel. Well, no matter what he would help Yeonjun in this matter. 

It was actually a little disappointing that Yeonjun didn’t like a petite rabbit. Beomgyu was so sure it would be a rabbit. 

“Hey, Soobin-hyung!” Taehyun called out. “Can you bring that book I bought for Kai?” 

“Come and get it yourself.” An adorable voice said back. Beomgyu’s round ear twitched, his eyes glancing around the class. 

“Soobin... don’t be a dick.” Taehyun scoffed. 

“Ha... really?” Beomgyu’s eyes landed on the speaker. The long, fluffy ears and a sweet face. An adorable rabbit. 

Beomgyu had actually never seen such a cute and handsome person; and to top it off he was an adorable rabbit. He was staring, and it took an elbow to the ribs from Huening Kai for Beomgyu to stop. 

Beomgyu frowned at the smirking penguin. He turned back, only for the rabbit to now be standing right in front of him. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened, looking up at the rabbit. He was extremely tall, especially for a rabbit. Beomgyu felt like he was enveloped by his shadow. 

“Here.” Soobin handed a book to Kai, who was still standing next to the bear. The rabbit’s eyes landed on Beomgyu, an adorable look of confusion taking over. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve met. Yeonjun, is this your friend?” He glanced over to the fox, who was too busy listening to Taehyun talk. 

Kai chuckled, patting Beomgyu on the shoulder before slipping away towards the other two. Beomgyu was about to shout at the penguin when the rabbit spoke again. 

“Choi Soobin.” He held a hand out for the younger. “Herbivore, rabbit.” Soobin laughed, gesturing to his black ears standing up. 

“Choi Beomgyu, carnivore, bear.” He took the elder’s hand, smiling at him. Soobin smiled back, his dimples visible. 

And that was the day everything changed. 

-

“Beomgyu!” Yeonjun’s voice woke Beomgyu from his thoughts. They were at the station, ready to go to the theme park. 

“Yes! I’m awake!” Beomgyu’s head shot up. He felt like he’d been staring at his feet for hours. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Yeonjun questioned, pouting at the bear. “I’m the one that should be nervous.” 

Beomgyu chuckled. “He’ll say yes. So relax.” Yeonjun just nodded, though he was still nervous. 

For the past three months Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Huening Kai, Taehyun and Soobin had been hanging out together. Yeonjun had done his best to get closer to Taehyun, and by what Beomgyu could see he had succeeded. 

“Hey, guys!” Kai shouted, jumping up and down. He had Taehyun and Soobin walking behind him, the two of them waving. 

Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile. He’d noticed over the past couple months that his eyes followed Soobin religiously. He found the rabbit only cute at first, but the more he got to know him his beautiful personality showed through. 

“Hey, guys.” Yeonjun smiled, walking up towards the younger three. He gave each one a simple hug, but made sure to linger on Taehyun. 

“How are you, Beomgyu?” Soobin made his way towards the bear, his happiness shining through. 

“Cute… I mean, cool. I’m cool.” Beomgyu waved his hand, though his cheek flushed. Dammit. 

Soobin really wanted to hug Beomgyu, but he still wasn’t a hundred percent on their boundaries. Kai had already started running towards the park, already rattling off rides he was interested in. 

“Hey, Kai!” Soobin watched the penguin run. “Don’t run off!” He glanced towards Beomgyu, who was still just gazing at him. 

Soobin reached out, taking Beomgyu’s hand. The bear jolted, not expecting the sudden touch. “Let’s go get Kai before we lose him.” Soobin gave the softest smile before pulling Beomgyu behind him. 

Taehyun chuckled, “I knew it!” He punched the air. 

“Knew what?” Yeonjun asked, feeling a little confused. 

“Soobinnie likes Beomgyu.” Taehyun grinned. “I called it a month ago.” 

“Oh, well that’s okay.” Yeonjun ruffled the back of his hair. “I know that Beomgyu likes Soobin too. He never looks at anyone like that.” His ears flattened a little. 

Taehyun’s eyes widened a little, his own fluffy tail flailing. “Are you okay, hyung?” 

“Huh, yeah. Fine.” Yeonjun shook his head a little, waking himself completely. 

Taehyun bit his lip, his eyes glancing away. “Do you… like Beomgyu?”

“What?” Yeonjun made a disgusted face. “Are you serious…?” 

“Well no… you just looked sad.” Taehyun shrugged, though he couldn’t bring himself to look at the fox. 

“I suppose I’m not… as good as I thought.” Yeonjun scratched the back of his nape. “I thought I was trying to make it obvious.”

“Make what obvious?” Taehyun felt his heart tighten. 

Yeonjun turned to the squirrel. “I like you.” He wrapped his tail around Taehyun’s, the amount of fluff crazy. 

Taehyun immediately started smiling. “Yeah, you made it obvious.” He reached over and knitted his hand with Yeonjun’s. 

The fox had a red face and sweaty palms. Taehyun leaned his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, “you’re cute.” 

“Will you… will you go out with me?” Yeonjun could feel his heart in his throat. 

Taehyun nodded softly. “Sure. As long as you supply me with plenty of nuts.” He winked before walking off towards the park. Yeonjun was left in shock for a while, before he woke up and ran after the squirrel.

-

Soobin and Beomgyu had lost sight of Kai. For a penguin he ran extremely fast, and now he was gone. Beomgyu wasn't really paying attention anyway; he was too preoccupied with their hands. 

Soobin was leading him around the park, their fingers interlocked. People were glancing at them, not just because they were two men but a bear and a rabbit too. It wasn’t exactly normal. 

“I’d make a comment about how he flew away, but he’s a penguin.” Soobin grinned cheekily, turning to the bear. 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up.” Beomgyu encouraged him. 

“You’re right.” Soobin glanced to the side, spotting a Ferris wheel. “Let’s ride the wheel, we might catch sight of everyone.” 

“Uh… wha-” Beomgyu cut off as Soobin pulled him towards the Ferris wheel. They stayed in the line for a while, making things feel a little awkward. 

Soobin let go of Beomgyu’s hand when they reached the carriage. Beomgyu’s eyes glanced down as Soobin reached to grab the door. His fluffy bunny tail was moving a little, that cute twitching he did. 

“After you.” Soobin held the door open for the younger. 

“Th-thanks.” Beomgyu bowed his head before shuffling into the carriage. Soobin followed after and the attender made sure the carriage door was secured. 

They sat opposite each other in silence. Beomgyu was gripping to his seat, feeling a little awkward. Soobin was looking out of the window, a smile on his face. 

Beomgyu couldn't help but watch the rabbit. He was really handsome. Soobin suddenly locked eyes with him, catching him off guard. 

"What's wrong, Beomgyu?" He asked in such a soft tone. 

"Nothing." Beomgyu turned to stare out the window. He was pretending to look for the others but kept glancing at the elder. 

Soobin chuckled before getting to his feet. "What are you doing?!" Beomgyu started freaking out a little. The cart was shaking as Soobin made his way over. He sat down beside the bear, tipping the cart just a little. 

Beomgyu gave a shocked look to the elder. "What are you doing over here? Get back over there!" He pointed to the opposite side. "We're not balanced!"

Soobin just chuckled. "You're really cute, Beomgyu." He was leaning on his palm, looking over the bear. 

Beomgyu frowned but his cheeks were red. "You're the bunny here." 

Soobin started laughing. He suddenly threw an arm around Beomgyu, pulling him closer. "Really cute." He hugged the younger.

Beomgyu couldn't feel his body. He wanted to pull away but at the same time burrow closer. Soobin lolled his head slightly, resting on top of Beomgyu's hair. 

"Uh… Soobin-hyung…" Beomgyu closed his eyes, trying to think of the words he was going to use. "I… I think…" 

Soobin smiled a little, Beomgyu could feel it on his hair. "I like you, Beomgyu." He beat him. 

Beomgyu's eyes widened and he pulled away from the rabbit's warmth. "Uh- what…?" 

"I like you, Beomgyu. You're something else." Soobin reached out, cupping the bear's cheek. "I know that you… like me, even a little." Soobin's cheeks were pink now. 

"I…" Beomgyu's heart was speeding way too fast. 

"Can you give me a chance? I like you, please go out with me?" Soobin was looking embarrassed, but determined still. 

Beomgyu couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He never thought that the rabbit would ask first, or at all for that matter. 

Soobin's rabbit ears started to droop, since there was no answer. "Did I… did I read the situation wrong, I haven't ruined our friendship, have I?" He was now worried. 

"N-no I'm… I'm just surprised." Beomgyu ruffled his hair, his entire face pink.

"Surprised?" Soobin's eyes were searching the younger's.

"I thought it was one sided." Beomgyu smiled, "I'm happy." 

Soobin's ears immediately perked up again, his face breaking out in a happy smile. Beomgyu just smiled back, his own ears twitching slightly. 

Soobin suddenly leaned in, his nose nuzzling the younger's. Beomgyu pulled back, not expecting the elder's forwardness. 

"Just a peck?" Soobin whispered, still close enough for Beomgyu to feel his breath. 

The bear let his eyes flutter close, waiting for the kiss. Soobin huffed a chuckle before leaning in. His lips pressed against Beomgyu's, and they were extremely soft. 

Beomgyu reached out and grabbed Soobin's hoodie. The rabbit pulled back just as the cart came back down to the floor. The attendant opened the door. 

Beomgyu instantly shot up, exiting the Ferris wheel. Soobin just chuckled before following the bear. "Thank you." He bowed to the attendant. 

Beomgyu held his face between his hands, staring straight ahead at an Ice cream truck. "We kissed… I kissed Soobin-hyung…" 

"Technically, I kissed you." Soobin's voice made the bear jump. Beomgyu frowned, which melted into an adorable pout. 

Soobin pulled the bear into his arms, hugging him tightly. Beomgyu's eyes widened, seeing as though people were looking at them. 

"Hyung, let go! People are staring…" He burrowed his face into the elder's shoulder, trying to hide his face from people staring. 

"So~" Huening Kai suddenly appeared next to them, making the hug end and the two of them jump apart. "I'm guessing you guys…" he made weird gestures with his fingers, "faced your feelings?" 

Soobin grinned, "yeah." He reached out for Beomgyu again, his arm around his shoulders. "I confessed and Beomgyu accepted." 

The bear blushed but nodded anyway. Kai clasped his hands together, "ahh~ so cute!!! I ship it!" He was calling out way too loud. 

"Ning." Soobin playfully shoved the younger's head. Huening Kai just giggled, sorting out his own hair. 

"I knew it would happen today!" Kai cheered to himself. Beomgyu laughed at the younger who seemed more happy about the relationship than them. 

-

"He's cute." Yeonjun sighed, leaning on the windowsill. Beomgyu was at his own desk behind him, glancing out the window. 

They had a free period. The herbivores had physical education, and they were on the field right in view of the carnivore class. 

"Yeah, Taehyun's fluffy tail looks cute bobbing behind him." Beomgyu could pick out Taehyun straight away. His squirrel tail was so fluffy and always in his way. 

"Yeah… so cute~." Yeonjun looked so lovestruck. 

"You guys are still going strong?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Yeah, he's actually a lot more mature than I thought. He's so caring and sweet… he makes me happy…" Yeonjun was so soft right now. His tail was swishing happily and his eyes smiling. 

Beomgyu was happy for his friend. Yeonjun abruptly turned to the bear, making him jump slightly.

"What?" Beomgyu looked around, his eyes shifty.

"How are you and Soobin?" Yeonjun questioned. "I've just been talking about me and Taehyun." He ruffled his hair sheepishly. 

"We're good." Beomgyu's eyes looked back out the window. He could see Soobin doing jumping jacks, though he was looking a little tired. "He's really sweet." 

"Yeah, I can feel the love radiating off him." Yeonjun rubbed at his arms, pretending to shiver. "So cringe~" 

"Fuck off." Beomgyu shoved the elder, making him laugh. 

There were sudden gasps from outside, making both Beomgyu and Yeonjun direct their attention back out the window. 

"Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu jumped to his feet straight away. 

Soobin had collapsed outside, all the other herbivores gathered around. Taehyun and Huening Kai were crouched beside him, grabbing an arm each and helping him up. 

Beomgyu watched as Kai and Taehyun helped Soobin off the field and back into the building. "They're probably off to the infirmary." Yeonjun commented. 

Beomgyu ran out of the classroom, not caring that all the carnivores were mumbling. Yeonjun ran after, glaring at the other carnivores that were gossiping. 

They both made their way towards the infirmary. As soon as they walked through the door, Beomgyu saw Soobin laying on one of the beds. 

"Hyung!" He ran towards the bed, looking down at the elder. Taehyun and Kai were standing to the side, giving the rabbit some breathing space. Yeonjun went to join them, standing beside Taehyun.

"Soobin-hyung! Are you okay?" Beomgyu pressed his hand to soobin's forehead. "You're boiling!" He was looking around, like he needed something to help the elder. 

"Ah, hello~" the nurse walked in, holding a white paper bag. 

"Seokjin-nim," Yeonjun turned to the alpaca nurse, "is he okay?" 

Beomgyu kneeled down beside the bed, petting Soobin's head. The rabbit turned his head slowly towards Beomgyu. He smiled softly, though he was overheating and bright red. 

"Beomgyu…" Soobin's voice was grisly. "I'm okay… it's… normal." He nuzzled into Beomgyu's hand, a smile on his face. 

"How can you be okay? You're burning up." Beomgyu was still worried. 

"Don't panic," Seokjin called out, his expression calm. "Soobin is a buck, and he is entering his oestrus phase." 

"Oestrus?" Kai asked innocently. Sometimes he got Korean words confused. 

"Soobin is going into heat." Taehyun simplified. 

"Oh~" Kai nodded, understanding fully. 

"Will he be okay?" Beomgyu turned his head to the nurse. 

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Seokjin grinned. "Rabbits go into heat all year round, so he should be used to his." 

"I've never seen him collapse before though." Taehyun was concerned too. 

"Well, has anything changed in his life recently?" Seokjin questioned, his finger and thumb on his chin. 

Beomgyu's face flushed, his ears twitching up. Soobin smiled slightly, reaching out and brushing a finger against the bear's cheek. 

"I'm sorry…" Soobin nuzzled into the pillow again. 

"Why are you saying sorry? I should be sorry…" Beomgyu bit his lip, "I hadn't noticed your condition, I'm sorry." 

Seokjin just chuckled. "So this is the change? You're in a relationship." 

"Oh I get it~" Yeonjun spoke up with confidence, clapping his hands. "Beomgyu is making Soobin horny." 

Taehyun smacked the elder upside the head. Kai was just snickering, failing to hold back his laughter. "Ow, Tae…" Yeonjun mumbled. 

Beomgyu was just ignoring them all. "What do we do now?" He wanted to help Soobin, but he wasn't so confident in how. 

"I've got some suppressants." Seokjin held up the bag, which he had nearly forgotten about. "You should take two of them now and it might hopefully calm down." 

"O-okay…" Soobin shuffled, trying his best to sit up. Beomgyu helped the elder, pulling him up and sitting him comfortably against the headboard. 

Seokjin came over with the two pills and a glass of water. He passed them to the rabbit, who shakingly reached out for them. Beomgyu watched the elder closely, making sure he was okay. 

Soobin swallowed both pills while gulping down the water. Beomgyu took the glass from him before petting his head again. Soobin smiled, his head lolling into Beomgyu's hand. 

"Love you…" the rabbit cooed. 

"Ooooh~!" Yeonjun and Kai sang, looking over the couple. Taehyun smacked them both, rolling his eyes at their childishness. 

"The best thing to do now is to go home and get some rest." Seokjin stressed the last word, eyeing the bear before turning back to Soobin. "I'll write you a note, can your parents come pick you up?" 

"Ah, no." Soobin shook his head. "They're both at work…" 

Beomgyu held Soobin's face suddenly, turning him to face him. "I'll walk you home." He wouldn't let his adorable bunny wander home while he was in heat. 

"I'll write you off too." Seokjin stressed. He could get in trouble for sending two students home, but no one on the staff would care enough to look into it. 

"Thank you, Seokjin-nim." Beomgyu stood up to bow to the doctor. 

"Take care of him." Seokjin smiled before waving them all out. 

The five of them walked to the front gate. "You sure you'll be okay?" Yeonjun asked seriously, since Beomgyu had Soobin draped over his smaller body. 

"Should we help you carry him?" Taehyun suggested. Soobin was snuffling at Beomgyu's hair, smiling and looking content. 

"I'm sure I can handle it." Beomgyu didn't want to burden his friends. "I'll take care of Soobin-hyung." He tightened his arm around the elder. 

"Get home safe, hyung." Kai patted the bear's shoulder. 

"Thanks guys, I'll call when we get home." Beomgyu bowed his head in thanks before trying to drag Soobin onto the path. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” Taehyun questioned, watching the two of them stumble down the street. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Yeonjun waved his hand, though he couldn't help but worry. 

"Which way is your house, hyung?" Beomgyu asked. They'd been dating for a few months and he'd never been to the rabbit's house. 

"Uh… this way." Soobin pointed the bear in the right direction. It was difficult to hold Soobin's weight, but Beomgyu thought he was doing a good job of it. 

It took another fifteen minutes of shuffling around the streets until Soobin's house came into view. "Ah, home…" Soobin was glad to be back. 

Beomgyu walked the rabbit up to his house, before leaning him against the door. "Where are your keys hyung?" 

"In my back pocket." Soobin's shaky hand tried to direct behind him, only to stumble forwards. 

"Ah, hyung!" Beomgyu jumped forward, catching the elder before he fell. 

"S-sorry…" Soobin was breathing heavily now, his face flushed. 

"I'll get it, okay?" Beomgyu kept one arm around Soobin's waist to steady him while his free hand went towards his back pocket. His hand gripped Soobin's fluffy tail by mistake.

"Nhh!" Soobin groaned, falling onto the bear. 

"I- I'm sorry!" Beomgyu's face turned bright red. He quickly located the key in Soobin's pocket, trying to get past the embarrassment of grabbing him like that. 

After getting the door open, Beomgyu led the elder towards the sofa. He dropped Soobin down on the cushions, seeing the dark red in his pale cheeks. 

"Hyung, are you okay? Do you need anything? Can I get you anything?" Beomgyu was shifting around the sofa, worried about the elder. "Are your parents gonna be home soon? Should I write a note?" 

"They'll be… working late." Soobin sighed, his breathing heavy and his eyes lidded. 

"Oh man…" Beomgyu scratched at the back of his neck, his other hand resting on his hip. "What do I do… I can't leave, but I don't know what to do…?" He was mumbling to himself.

Soobin reached out, his hand gripping Beomgyu's wrist. "Don't leave…" 

"What?" Beomgyu looked down at the elder. 

"Don't leave, Beom…" Soobin forced himself to sit up. Beomgyu was about to speak when the rabbit suddenly pulled him down. 

"Ah!" Beomgyu fell on top of Soobin, now laying on top of him. "I-I'm sorry I-" he cut himself off, suddenly feeling something hard next to his thigh. 

Soobin groaned slightly, his arms wrapping around the bear and keeping him in place. Beomgyu blushed, seeing as though the elder was slightly grinding onto him. 

"Uh, hyung…" Beomgyu wiggled, trying his best to lift himself. 

"Ah… shit …" Soobin looked directly at Beomgyu. "I'm sorry, Beommie… having to see me in my heat must be gross." 

"It's not gross." Beomgyu smiled, softly brushing some hair out of the rabbit's face. "It's natural, right?" 

Soobin chuckled a little. "I love you, Beomgyu."

"Me too." Beomgyu smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Soobin's bow lips. 

Soobin's eyes lidded again, his hand raking through the back of Beomgyu's hair. "Not enough…" he pulled the younger back down, pressing their lips together again. 

Beomgyu closed his eyes, letting Soobin kiss him. The rabbit suddenly licked at Beomgyu's lips, making him jolt back. "No, come back." Soobin pulled the bear back down. 

Beomgyu parted his lips a little letting Soobin's tongue inside. The rabbit licked around Beomgyu's mouth, sucking on his tongue and nibbling his lips. 

"S-Soobin… wait…" Beomgyu pulled back, a string of saliva between them. 

"Sorry." Soobin sat up again, pushing the bear away a little. Beomgyu was now straddling the elder's thighs. 

"Why are you apologising?" Beomgyu's expression became confused. 

"I'm in heat right now… I don't wanna force you to do anything." Soobin looked down, trying to hide under his fringe. 

Beomgyu frowned a little. He looked down at the elder where his hands were pressed into Soobin's thighs. His eyes looked straight towards the rabbit's erection, which was hard in his school trousers. 

"If you could just… stay in here and I'll go to the bathroom… sort myself." Soobin was trying to explain, feeling embarrassed about his lust. 

Beomgyu pursed his lips. Soobin was such a sweet person, he didn't want to force Beomgyu even when it was painful for him. He was so perfect. 

"It's okay. " Beomgyu cupped Soobin's face, letting their eyes meet. "I want you, so you don't have to hide from me." 

Soobin's eyes widened, almost like he'd been told something unbelievable. Beomgyu smirked at the elder's lostness. "I'm hard too." He grinded down on Soobin's thigh, making him tense. "I'm okay with it, so don't worry." 

Soobin suddenly wrapped his arms around Beomgyu before getting to his feet. The bear yelped, wrapping his arms and legs around Soobin for leverage. 

The rabbit easily carried Beomgyu towards the stairs. Beomgyu tightened his grip when Soobin carried him up the stairs and into his room. He dropped the younger on his bed, letting him bob a little. 

Beomgyu sat up on his elbows, glancing around the room. It was pretty simple, pale purple walls and books everywhere. There was even a guitar in the corner of the room, electric, red with black tips. 

Soobin was tugging at his tie, throwing it off to the side. His blue sweater vest was next, being thrown over his head and somewhere lost in the room. 

Beomgyu just sat there and watched as the elder started unbuttoning his shirt. His chest and abdomen were now on display, making Beomgyu's chest tighten. 

Soobin crawled onto the bed, making his way towards the younger. "You too, Beommie." He gently loosened Beomgyu's tie, throwing it off the side of the bed. 

Beomgyu was quick to pull his sweater vest off, feeling lustful for the rabbit. Soobin smirked before leaning forwards, kissing Beomgyu's cheek. He peppered the kisses down, sucking softly at Beomgyu's neck. 

The bear whimpered slightly as Soobin started unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed down Beomgyu's body as skin started to be revealed. 

"Nnh…" Beomgyu mewled, feeling the elder's lips on his collarbone and then abdomen. "S-soobin, ah!" 

Soobin licked at the younger's nipple as he pushed off his shirt completely. Beomgyu was starting to feel nervous now, since Soobin was now licking at his navel. 

"H-hyung…" 

Soobin glanced upwards through his dark lashes. Beomgyu forgot how to breathe for a second, his heart thudding hard in his chest. 

"It's okay, Beommie." Soobin petted the younger's hair, his finger scratching at his round ears. Beomgyu nearly swooned at the feel. 

Soobin sat back suddenly, shrugging off his own shirt. He was very well built, especially for a rabbit. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

The rabbit closed his eyes, letting Beomgyu lick around his mouth this time. As the bear was exploring his cavern he stealthily unbuttoned Beomgyu's slacks, his hands holding his hips. 

Beomgyu tensed a little, but manoeuvred so the rabbit could get rid of his trousers. Soobin pulled away from the kiss, quickly disposing of his own slacks. They were both left in their boxers. 

"You still want this, right?" Soobin was close to going crazy, but he couldn't risk hurting Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu chuckled a little, giving the elder a sweet smile. “Of course I still want this.” He reached out, stroking his hand over a fluffy ear. “If anyone should be helping you with your heat, shouldn’t it be your boyfriend?” 

Soobin smiled before starting to laugh. Beomgyu hooked his thumbs into his own boxers, taking a deep breath before peeling them off and leaving himself completely naked. 

Soobin has fallen silent, his eyes just raking over the younger’s body. He was already hard, standing completely at attention and leaking precum. Beomgyu flushed a little, feeling a tiny bit self conscious under the rabbit’s stare. 

“Damn…” Soobin turned around suddenly, discarded his boxers before turning back to the bear. Beomgyu trusted him wholeheartedly, and it was making his entire body feel hot. 

Beomgyu glanced down at the elder’s cock, seeing how hard and large he was. He blinked a few times before bringing his gaze back up to the rabbit. Soobin looked like he was trying hard to hold back, after all, he didn’t want to force his heat upon the younger. 

Beomgyu grabbed Soobin by the shoulders, suddenly changing their positions and pushing him down onto the bed. “That looks painful, hyung. Let me.” Beomgyu slowly glided his fingers down Soobin’s lean abs, just wanting to feel them under his touch. 

The bear settled between Soobin’s thighs, making sure that he was comfortable. He took hold of Soobin’s cock, forcing a moan from his throat. The heat was making him delirious and sensitive; a simple touch set a fire in his body. 

Beomgyu gave the shaft a few pumps, making Soobin writhe beneath him. He leaned forwards, licking the head of Soobin’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Soobin’s hand shot to Beomgyu’s hair, holding him tightly. 

Beomgyu didn’t care about his hair being tugged, he just focused on his task. He wrapped his lips around Soobin’s cock. Fuelled by his moans and groans, Beomgyu sank lower, swallowing more and more of the shaft. 

“B-Beomgyu… Ah!” Soobin moaned loudly, looking down at the younger. Beomgyu relaxed his throat as he started to bob his head up and down. He’d only watched some porn regarding gay relationships, so he knew that he sucked at this kind of thing. 

Soobin couldn’t take his eyes off the bear. He traced one of his ears with his fingers, watching it twitch. Beomgyu wrapped his tongue around what he could get, drool already dripping down his chin and Soobin’s cock. 

The rabbit felt his stomach tighten, the heat taking full effect. “Beommie… I’m close… you can let go.” He warned, trying to push the younger off. 

Beomgyu dug his nails into Soobin’s thighs, anchoring himself to him. He sucked harder at the cock in his mouth, trying his best to ignore the bitter taste. 

“Ahh! Fuck!” Soobin groaned as he fell off the edge. Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he felt the cum spill down his throat. 

Soobin was quick to regain himself, pulling Beomgyu off of his cock. “Hold on, I'll get you something to spit into.” He was still flushed, but he was frantically looking about until he heard an audible swallow. 

Beomgyu gasped, before licking his lips. “Not too bad…” he muttered to himself. Soobin instantly cupped the bear’s face, his thumb sliding into his mouth and forcing it open. 

“You swallowed?” Soobin’s cock was already fully engorged again. “Fuck!” He grabbed Beomgyu and flipped them around, pushing him into the soft duvet. 

Beomgyu had his hands at either side of his head, his hair splayed and cheeks flushed. He already looked fucked out, and Soobin hadn’t even started yet. 

“It’s my turn now.” Soobin leaned forwards, biting one of Beomgyu’s nipples. The bear whined, feeling the hot tongue lick over his nub before sucking. 

Soobin glided his tongue down Beomgyu’s abdomen, before going down a thigh. He bit at the soft flesh, making sure to leave teeth marks. Beomgyu cried out at the harsh bites; the rabbit had surprisingly sharp teeth. 

Soobin made his way to Beomgyu’s cock, which was leaking due to over excitement. He licked a long, slow trip from base to tip, listening to Beomgyu moan at his ministrations. 

Soobin lapped at the younger’s cock a few times, making sure that every inch was wet before engulfing him. Beomgyu was bold to try on the elder, but he had no idea it would feel this good. He threw a hand over his mouth, trying his best to block the noises trying to escape. 

Soobin pulled off for a second, looking over the bear. He tilted his head, his brain running away with too many lustful thoughts. He smirked, suddenly gripping Beomgyu’s hips. The younger looked at him confused for a second. 

Soobin gently turned the bear onto his front, pressing his hard cock into the bedding. Beomgyu whimpered at the friction, his hips twitching to get comfy. It didn’t last long though, since Soobin directed him onto his knees. 

Beomgyu’s upper body was on the bed while his ass was now on display. Soobin just stared for a while, seeing the delicious sight in front of him. He leaned forwards, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Beomgyu’s cheek. 

“H-hey…” Beomgyu mewled, his hips twitching. Soobin didn’t reply, just pressed a kiss there instead. “I need… shower…” he was starting to feel embarrassed, nervous. He needed a little escape. 

“It’s okay, Beommie.” Soobin’s usually soft voice was now dripping with desire. Beomgyu shuddered at the sound, his cock twitching between his legs. 

Soobin was too focused on the quivering hole that was on display for him. He leaned forward, licking at the orifice. Beomgyu went taut, his hole clenched at the sudden feel. 

The rabbit seemed pleased at the reaction and immediately leaned in again. He continuously licked at Beomgyu, his hands secure on his thighs and keeping them parted. 

“S-soobinnie… hyung…” Beomgyu moaned softly, his back arching a little. 

Soobin forced his tongue inside the younger’s hole, wanting to lick around the insides. Beomgyu cried out, his hands covering his mouth again. He muffled into his hands as Soobin continued to lick inside. That was until the rabbit grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. 

Soobin wanted to hear Beomgyu’s moans. The bear was a leaking, whimpering mess. His cock was leaking onto the bed sheets as his hole was massaged and soaked by the elder. Beomgyu turned his head as best he could, only to meet a pair of dark eyes looking back. 

Soobin couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled back from the younger, letting him collapse to the bed in a sweaty mess. Beomgyu was breathing heavily now, his hole clenching around the air. 

Soobin reached under his bed, pulling out a half full bottle of lube. He poured some onto his hand, immediately rubbing it between his fingers. Beomgyu glanced behind, only to meet those dark eyes again. Even Soobin’s ears were starting to droop, like he was losing control of himself. 

“Ah!” Beomgyu yelped when he felt a breach. Soobin had pushed a long index finger into his hole, starting to open him up. Beomgyu arched slightly, pushing his ass up off the bed. 

Soobin smirked to himself, slowly slipping in a second finger. He leaned over the younger, getting close to his ear. “Does it hurt, Beomgyu?” He asked, a growl tinting in his voice. 

“N-no… but it’s… weird.” Beomgyu couldn’t explain the feeling. Soobin just hummed, adding a third finger to the mix. The bear tightened around his fingers suddenly before lazily relaxing again. 

Soobin continued to curl and splay his fingers, trying to find the younger’s sensitive areas. He pressed into Beomgyu’s prostate harshly, pulling a loud involuntary moan from him. 

“Fuck… What was…?” Beomgyu pushed his hips back, craving that shock of pleasure again. 

Soobin just chuckled, pressing into the gland again. Beomgyu started to squirm, his body filling with the pleasures. The rabbit reached under him, suddenly grabbing his cock and stroking him in time with his fingers. 

“N-no! Ah! Hyung…!” Beomgyu reached backwards, grabbing Soobin’s wrist in the process. He tried to stop the rabbit from rubbing him, but he was just so strong. 

Beomgyu was moaning continuously as Soobin’s hands got more rough. He couldn’t hold on much longer, his stomach coiling and his toes curling. “Soobin!” He came with a cry of the elder’s name, his body collapsing onto the bed. 

Soobin pulled his hands back, licking at the one covered in cum. Beomgyu was weakly watching, feeling the lust wash over him. The rabbit slowly turned Beomgyu onto his back again, their eyes just gazing at each other for what felt like eternity. 

“Condom…” Soobin suddenly muttered, his hand searching under his bed again. He was sure he had a packet somewhere, not that he had plans on using them recently. 

Beomgyu just watched the desperate rabbit fumble about. He looked like he was about to pass out with how much he was holding back. Beomgyu reached out for the elder, catching his shoulders. Soobin immediately gave the bear his attention, staring down at him with wide eyes. 

“It’s okay…” Beomgyu reassured, “you don’t have to use one.” 

“N-no, I have too…” Soobin shook his head. Man, he looked so cute trying to resist it all. 

“Soobin-hyung, it’s okay.” Beomgyu nodded at him. 

Soobin only looked sceptical for a split second before sighing in defeat. “Don’t blame me later.” He was aware of how wild his heats got, Beomgyu wasn’t. 

Beomgyu nodded again, signalling the end of the fight. Soobin grabbed for the lube again, adding a little to his hand before gripping his shaft. He hissed at the coldness, before quickly heating it up with a few quick strokes. He was fully hard, and even Beomgyu was engorging again. 

Soobin aligned himself to Beomgyu’s hole, the dull head of his cock poking him. “Tell me… if it’s too much…” even in his heat, he was still wary of the bear. 

“I will…” Beomgyu sank his nails into Soobin’s shoulders as the elder breached. He kept pushing forwards at a slow pace, determined to fill Beomgyu completely. 

The bear squeezed his eyes shut, his nails clawing at Soobin’s shoulders and back. It hurt to be stretched to accommodate Soobin’s size, but Beomgyu forced himself to relax.

When all of Soobin was enveloped, the rabbit let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hands were at either side of Beomgyu, holding him above the bear. 

Soobin looked down at Beomgyu, his heart skipping at the sight. Beomgyu was breathing deeply and his face was flushed. His legs were wide apart, giving the rabbit all the room he needed. One of his hands had fallen from Soobin’s shoulder and was now laying on his stomach. 

“Are you okay?” Soobin used one hand to softly brush some hair out of the younger’s face.

“I can…” Beomgyu rubbed his stomach suddenly, “I can feel you… all the way up here…” it was a weird feeling, but a good one. 

Soobin’s eyes widened; those words making his head faint. “Shit!” He bucked suddenly, forcing the younger up the bed. 

“Ah!” Beomgyu threw his head back. 

Soobin couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled all the way to the head of his cock before slamming back inside. Beomgyu threw his arms around the elder again, clawing at his back again. 

Soobin ignored the pain blooming on his back and continued thrusting into the younger. He leaned down a little, not even stuttering his hips. Beomgyu met him halfway, their lips meeting in a messy kiss that was all tongue. 

Soobin licked out of Beomgyu’s mouth and down his chin to his throat. Beomgyu gasped, his head tilted back for the rabbit to get at him easily. Soobin buried his face in Beomgyu’s neck, sucking and nipping as he continued to boldly thrust. 

Beomgyu was losing track of his mind, each ram into him sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his entire state. Soobin was whispering incoherently to him between kisses and nips to his neck. 

It wasn’t long until Soobin gave a particularly hard thrust and held in with a growl. Beomgyu clenched around the elder as he felt warmth filling him up. “S-Soobin…” He croaked out. 

Soobin leaned back, before pulling himself out. Beomgyu groaned at the loss, his own still straining. To his surprise, Soobin’s cock was also still at attention. 

“Beomgyu…” He sounded wrecked, but Beomgyu knew that it was far from over. Soobin gently turned him around, positioning the bear onto all fours. 

Before Beomgyu could even process the situation, Soobin thrust completely back into him with one stroke. He started up the pace quickly again, pushing and pulling at lightning speed. 

“Ah! Ah- nnh!” Beomgyu couldn’t stop the moans that spilled from his lips. Each thrust was accented by a whine from him, whether it was loud or muffled didn’t matter. Soobin was in love with Beomgyu’s voice, and he was feeling euphoric. 

“Beomgyu… love you.” Soobin gripped hard to Beomgyu’s hips as he pulled him back on each thrust. 

“Ahh! Ah! Nnh!” Beomgyu couldn’t even form words. He was nearly tearing the bed sheets beneath him, his thighs trembling. 

Soobin was just staring over the bear’s flawless back, before he glanced at his small tail. It was cute, so obviously Soobin was going to touch it. He stroked his long fingers over the tail, making Beomgyu clench tightly around his dick. 

“D-Don’t…” Beomgyu whined. “M-my… Ah! Nnh… t-tail…” 

Soobin could immediately tell it was a sensitive area, so that only intrigued him more. He stroked and grabbed at the little tail as he continued his punishing thrusts. Beomgyu was starting to cry now, the pleasure getting way too much for him. 

Soobin gave his tail a squeeze and Beomgyu instantly broke. He let out a loud moan as he spilled onto the sheets again. Soobin groaned at the tight clamp the younger brought down on him. He shot another load into the bear, filling him with more. 

Beomgyu didn’t even have time to catch his high when Soobin pulled out and turned him around. The bear stood on his knees over Soobin, his legs trembling as cum snaked down his thighs. 

Soobin was quick to align again, before pulling Beomgyu down onto his cock. The bear whimpered, draping over Soobin. “I’m sorry… just once more.” Soobin was practically begging. 

Beomgyu gripped hard to the elder’s shoulders, forcing himself to pick up and drop down again. “Ah… Ah ha…!” His legs were way too weak. 

Soobin was quick to take over, grabbing the younger’s hips and thrusting up into him. Beomgyu gripped the rabbit's head, licking his way into his mouth. Soobin was eager to comply, wrapping his tongue around the bear’s. 

“Love you…” Soobin continuously whispered between growly moans. Beomgyu could only mewl back, his body and mind getting weaker. 

He wasn’t sure how long they kept going after that. The pleasure was blinding and numbing. It felt so good that Beomgyu wasn’t even sure what plain of existence he was on anymore. 

Beomgyu slowly opened his eyes, looking around the now dark room. He glanced to the side, only to see Soobin laying beside him, his cheeks no longer hot. 

The bear glanced at the digital clock on the side table. His eyes widened in panic when he saw that it said 23:54. Beomgyu shuffled, trying to sit up but his back gave out instantly and he fell back down to the bed. 

Come to think of it, the duvet that was originally on the bed was gone and he was in a large shirt. Beomgyu turned slightly, only for his cheeks to flush bright red. He could feel something hot and thick ooze out of his sensitive hole. 

“Nnh!” He winced at the sudden pain that came with it all.

“Beomgyu?” Soobin’s soft voice called out to him. “Are you alright?” He shuffled closer to the younger, reaching out and cupping his face gently. 

“Soobin-hyung…” Beomgyu cleared his throat, though it didn’t help the raspiness. “It’s nearly midnight… my parents, your parents?” He was confused. 

“Ah, about that.” Soobin chuckled sheepishly. “I asked Yeonjun-hyung to call your parents and tell them you are here. And my parents…” he blushed bright red, “they know not to come in and disturb.” 

Beomgyu just nodded. He tried to move again, but pissed at the pain in his joints. “What happened?” 

Soobin’s cheeks flushed with shame, and his eyes reflected guilt. “I’m sorry, Beomgyu. My heat overtook my reasoning and then you passed out. I cleaned you up as best I could, but it was hard to get inside without taking a shower.” 

Beomgyu’s face was as red as Soobin’s at this point. He’d fainted? How embarrassing. Soobin wrapped his arms around the bear, gently and carefully pulling him closer. Beomgyu realised that the elder was still shirtless but had pyjama trousers on. Soobin had given that half/half pyjama look; so cute. 

“You don’t have to apologise.” Beomgyu shuffled into the rabbit’s chest. “But damn… rabbits are beasts.” 

Soobin laughed a little, tightening his arms around the bear. “Thank you, Beomgyu.” 

“What for?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows. 

“For accepting, and helping me.” Soobin’s hand ventured down, groping Beomgyu’s ass suddenly. More cum leaked out, making Beomgyu shiver. “I filled you so much, sorry. I’m sure it’s uncomfortable.” 

“It’s not really.” Beomgyu his his face from the elder. “And of course I’ll accept you. You’re mine, and when you’re in heat it’s hard for you.”

“I wanted our first time to be special.” Soobin pouted, his expression becoming sulky. 

Beomgyu weakly punched the rabbit’s chest. “Shut it… it was damn memorable.” He grinned before pressing a chaste kiss to Soobin’s chin. “Don’t rabbits have heat often?”

“Well, yes but…” Soobin was rubbing small circles on Beomgyu’s back, trying to help his soreness. “I was holding back because I know that bears have courtship for a long time first.” He smiled sweetly at Beomgyu. 

The bear just rolled his eyes before tapping Soobin’s head. “You could have told me instead of collapsing at school. We should probably thank Seokjin-nim again at school tomorrow.” 

Soobin chucked a little, “I don’t think we’re going to school tomorrow.” He nuzzled his nose against the younger’s. 

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows. 

Soobin smirked a little, “heats don’t last one day.” He held the younger closer. “You’ll still help me out, right, Beommie?” He was using such an innocent face to ask such a thing. 

Beomgyu glared slightly at the elder. “Are you planning to break me!?” He weakly smacked the elder’s chest, making him laugh again. 

“I love you, Beomgyu.” 

“Don’t try and butter me up n-“ Beomgyu was cut off by Soobin’s lips. He slipped his tongue inside, slowly but sensually tangling their tongues. 

When they pulled apart Beomgyu’s eyes were lidded and his lips sparkling. Soobin smiled at the sight, “love you.” He pressed a quick kiss to the bear’s lips. 

Beomgyu woke up from his state, frowning at the elder. He buried himself into Soobin’s chest, curling up to the rabbit. “You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
